fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pewdiepie Element
Statics Pewdiepie is one of the most subscribed Youtuber, i made this for pewdiepie to stop T series anyways it haves no fusion, it costs 1200 Diamonds, it's a superior element that can do cancerous damage. I made this a joke element. Damage: Very High Defense: High Speed: Fast Spells Lasagna Face "User throws a tray of lasagna at a player that will explode and damages nearby players, deals high damage" Lasagna Face is a Projectile Spell. The user throws a tray of lasagna far away from a distance which the lasagna tray goes on a player's face and explodes for a while, it can also damage nearby players when exploded. * Projectile spell * Costs 120 mana * Costs 230 Shards * 10 second cooldown * 23 Exp * 18 - 34 Damage * 234 - 325 Massive Damage Spherical Meme Review "User claps by creating meme spheres which they follow the mouse cursor, they can only go to each nearby players, deals high damage." Meme Review is a Multi-Projectile spell. The user claps 2 or 5 times (to go to the 5 claps you need to fully charge it.) and then the spheres follows the mouse cursor, nearby player each spheres will attack them, some spheres will vanish if they didn't attacked any time. * Multi-Projectile spell * Costs 230 mana * Costs 340 Shards * 17 second cooldown * 45 Exp * 12 - 45 Damage * 176 - 355 Massive Damage * Chargable Bro-Punch "User contacts very close nearby players which punches so hard with a bro-fist, deals high damage." Bro-Punch is a Contact spell. The user uses the bro-fist to punch nearby contacted players which will fling a bit, they fling a bit much and worth much damage by charging for 0 - 3 seconds. * Contact spell * Costs 540 mana * Costs 570 Shards * 20 second cooldown * 64 Exp * 10 -56 Damage * 120 - 450 Massive Damage * Chargable G-fuel Energy "User drinks g-fuel energy drink which can heal you and the party members too." G-fuel Energy is a Healing spell. The user drinks up G-fuel energy drink that allows to heal, after that it grows a large white pillar which is the heal that gives out party members too. The healing will go up larger only if you fully charge it. * Healing spell * Costs 770 mana * Costs 1035 Shards * 34 second cooldown * 87 Exp * 130 - 275 Healing * Chargable Million Subscribers "User becomes pewdiepie and gives out powers from his party memebers which are subscribers by creating a large subscriber orb, deals high damage" Million Subscribers is Pewdiepie's subscribers. The user becomes pewdiepie and the subscribers (which are party members) gives out his subscribers by summoning an giant subscriber orb that the user will throw the orb when the mouse cursor lets go, if theres no party members the user will give out it self. * Ultimate spell * Costs 1034 mana * Costs 1300 Shards * 2 minute cooldown' * 102 Exp * 130 - 560 Massive Damage Trivia * This Idea is made by Disaster ummm Stuff * This is used for stopping T-series * make sure Sub to Pewdiepie.